


Laundry Day

by ImpishFics



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing, Listen I don't Know How To Say This But, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Past Blowjobs, also in the past, they are awkward goofy fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: The guys turns around at the sound of of Jacob's slides slapping against the tile and waves and Jacob trips over his fucking slides. This is more than cosmic Karma, this is the universe exacting some grand revenge on Jacob, the universe must hate him because that is Lee Sangyeon.Jacob would like the record to reflect that he does not have the sordid hook-up history of Changmin, or the drunken party stories of Kevin, or even the gallery of regrettable selfies posted-to-his-story-while-intoxicated that Chanhee has. Largely in part because Jacob doesn't party— but still, he doesn't party and he doesn't pay the price and honestly he's pretty okay with that. So, in his five semesters at university, he hasn't gone to some frat party and acted out. Except for once.orJacob is accidentally trapped in the laundry room with a past hookup and it gets worse
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first The Boyz fic! Thanks to Ani for actually making me learn more about them, and an extra special thanks to my finals for being so awful I finally finished this as a way to procrastinate lol.
> 
> Jacob mentions puking a couple of times but none of them are graphic or really described at all but I thought I should give a heads up for people who are squicked by it!

Jacob is, among his small circle of friends, the "responsible" one. Jacob can tell you the difference between a w-2 and w-4. Jacob can spell out all the differences between a Roth IRA and a Roth 401(k). Jacob knows how to jump a car, change a tire, and refill engine oil. Jacob is CPR certified and wakes up at seven-thirty every morning and drinks his coffee while journaling about his plans and intentions for the day while concentrating on positive affirmations. Jacob  _ is _ responsible, and as much as being the "mom-friend" is annoying and a lot of times means him picking up the slack for his flaky friends or implies some assertions about masculinity, generally, Jacob doesn't mind the title.

He  _ likes _ feeling dependable, that if his friends get in a bind they can call him and he'll come no questions asked because he will. He likes feeling like he can take care of those around him and when he can't he tries to learn how to. So yes, in a general sense, Jacob Bae  _ is _ responsible, but he is also human.

It is this simple fact that brings him here, in a particularly ratty sleep shirt stolen from his older brother, slightly too-small volleyball shorts from high school, and his absolute last pair of clean boxer-briefs, as he trudges to the laundry room to finally do the washing he should have done a week and a half ago. Yesterday he wore a pair of Kevin's joggers to class and nearly died when Younghoon asked him nonchalantly if he was aware that the ass went see-through when he bent over. Curse you Kevin Moon and your stick legs.

He has not only his hamper but also a garbage bag stuffed full of laundry as he takes the elevator of the dorm complex down to the third floor where the building's laundry room is kept. Jacob is pretty lucky to have a laundry facility in the same building he lives, he knows Chanhee's freshman dorm didn't have one and he had to walk down the block just to do his laundry, he knows this because Chanhee never stopped complaining about it. That being said, just because he's glad to have one, doesn't mean it's very good. It's small, only ten machines for the over twenty floors full of students and the facilities are old. Most of the dryers only get the clothes most of the way dry and so they are still damp when he takes them out, and the room is just... creepy. Jacob can't think of another word for it, the lights are too yellow and flicker too much, the cheap linoleum tile is barely clinging to the floor in most places, and the door is a thick, solid, heavy, metal that is eternally propped open with a brick that Jacob almost always stubs a toe on.

Jacob swipes to get on to the third floor and puts his ID back into the pocket of his shorts in order to pick up his mountains of dirty laundry. At least the laundry room should be empty, he thinks to himself to try and quell some of the embarrassment he feels at his garbage dump of wash. For some reason, the curriculum just happened to make Tuesdays and Thursdays the busiest days of the week for classes but Jacob is mostly taking studio classes and morning lectures this term and his Tuesdays are free. If he's lucky he won't see anyone down there, and that means no one will see him looking like an extremely shitty dragon whose horde isn't gold or jewels but rank socks and Cheeto-dusted sweatpants.

It's some sort of cosmic karma, punishment for his hubris that the laundry room isn't empty when he wanders in. There's a guy at one of the towers against the wall, broad-backed and unloading clothes into one of the little carts to start folding before transferring more stuff from the washer on bottom up to the top. The guys turns around at the sound of of Jacob's slides slapping against the tile and waves and Jacob trips over his fucking slides. This is more than cosmic Karma, this is the universe exacting some grand revenge on Jacob, the universe must  _ hate _ him because  _ that _ is Lee Sangyeon.

Jacob would like the record to reflect that he does not have the sordid hook-up history of Changmin, or the drunken party stories of Kevin, or even the gallery of regrettable selfies posted-to-his-story-while-intoxicated that Chanhee has. Largely in part because Jacob doesn't party— but  _ still _ , he doesn't party and he doesn't pay the price and honestly he's pretty okay with that. So, in his five semesters at university, he hasn't gone to some frat party and acted out. Except for once.

It really was, like most bad decisions in Jacob's life, Changmin and Kevin's fault. At least in the beginning. Jacob was fine, well he was a little (a lot) stressed over school and his job in admissions, and he was a little (a lot) frustrated with the feedback he had received in the midterm evaluation of his class portfolio, but mostly he was fine. Just a little on edge, but he would be fine. Kevin had disagreed, he had decided that Jacob was too stressed, too overwhelmed, and wound too tight and what he needed to do was let loose. Kevin's usual response to any negative emotion of Jacob's was to tell him to let loose and attend a party.

Anyway, for some reason, Jacob (stupidly) decided to listen to Kevin. Jacob actually had fun beforehand, he liked watching Changmin and Kevin rifle through his closet and laugh at his clothes, he liked sipping Mike's Hard and letting Chanhee put gunk on his tiny hands and do something with his hair, he liked dancing with his friends in their room and pregaming until he was pleasantly buzzed and only a little bit nervous to go to a party at Chanhee's boyfriend's frat.

Jacob hadn't blacked out because his body has no mercy for him and instead he can remember almost every moment of the night in 4k clarity even half a year later. The way the bass had thumped from down the block as they walked to the dilapidated victorian, the flashing lights and forest of dancing bodies, the jungle juice Changmin had hit out of his hand and not let him drink and the foul taste of the sealed can of beer he had given Jacob instead. Jacob remembered all of it. He remembers dancing and screaming along to the music when they played pop from the 2010's that Jacob remembers singing along to in the locker room with his teammates in middle and high school. He remembers still having the energy to dance when Chanhee had dragged his boyfriend away and Kevin and his stick legs wanted to sit down. He remembers dancing with Changmin only losing him when Changmin went further into the crush of bodies and Jacob stayed put.

He remembers the way Sangyeon had looked, handsome and sweating and charming because he appeared to be the only other person who knew all the lyrics to Carly Rae. He remembers the way Sangyeon had felt as the tension between them grew and the space between them shrunk until his hands were on Jacob's hips. He remembers the way his voice had sounded, hoarse but excited, as he had shouted his name into Jacob's ear and asked for his own. Jacob hadn't needed his name, he knew who Sangyeon was but he hadn't told him that.

He remembers the way Sangyeon had tasted when dancing became making out on the dance floor, in the way that can only happen at parties. He had tasted like tequila and lime and a little like honey and a little like sweat. He remembers the way he had pulled him upstairs to a frat brother's room and the way he had kissed him against the door, the feeling of his warm hands spreading Jacob's thighs to stand between them and press his hips until he's pinned to the wall.

He remembers the way Sangyeon tasted when he sucked him into his mouth. Musk and sweat and something all man in a way that made his toes curl from where he was with his knees pressing into the old wood floors.

He remembers gagging himself on Sangyeons dick with too much enthusiasm to be anything other than desperate and embarrassing and the way he had moaned pathetically when Sangyeon had grabbed his hair. These are the parts that play over and over in Jacob's head, the parts where he embarrasses himself, overenthusiastic, desperate, whining Sanyeon's name in between gagging himself by trying to take Sangyeon into his throat. And he remembers the worst part of all.

The Magnum Opus of the embarrassment of Jacob Bae.

He remembers squeezing Sangyeons dick into his throat and feeling Sangyeons balls tighten and his warning and forgetting to pull off until it was too late. Sangyeon came down Jacobs's throat and it shocked him so much he choked on it, he had pulled off gasping, the rest of Sangyeons cum landing all over his face in stripes as he hacked and tried to swallow the cum stuck in his throat. It was immediately a problem when he did.

He got it down and could instantly feel it rising up again. Jacob's brain had become blaring alarms of 'OHGODNONONONONONONO', and he had scrambled back away from the gorgeous man and his gorgeous dick that Jacob had slobbered all over. He stumbled into the hallway, coughing and desperately trying to make it to the bathroom. He found one, locked it behind him, and only  _ just _ managed to make it to the toilet before he was throwing up Mike's Hard Lemonade, cheap beer, and Sangyeon's cum. A concoction of the devil.

There was a knock at the door but it left after no one answered, and Jacob had to get Changmin to come upstairs to get him and take him home. It was easily in the top three most humiliating nights of Jacob's life, and Jacob had avoided running into Sangyeon at all costs for the six months since.

Except here he is, against all likelihood in the laundry room, looking concerned as Jacob trips over his slides.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Jacob cuts him off in a voice that's too high and panicked. Sangyeon squints at him, and Jacob just can't take that so he grabs his bags (bags, plural, god he must look like a swamp man), and turns to the machines facing the other wall so he can turn his back to Sangyeon.

As Jacob starts unloading his first load into the washer, he thinks about how he really wishes he had brought his phone. If he had his phone right now he could be listening to music through his headphones, but he didn't so now he has to listen to the sound of Sangyeon starting up the drier and fucking  _ whistling _ as he folds his laundry. He wishes he got a better look at him earlier, instead of just a panicked look that only registered fear, did he look as schlubby as Jacob? Was he wearing real pants or pajamas or something else? Did he look as ridiculous as Jacob (unlikely) or did Jacob have to feel even more embarrassed and regretful?

He contemplates fleeing, abandoning his laundry and just sprinting up to his room, but that would just look worse. Also, he's already put most of a load in and he  _ really _ needs to do his fucking laundry. 

He loads the rest and when he goes to get his detergent he realizes he left it near the door to the room when he nearly dropped all of his laundry in his grand stumble. He grabs the Tide where it's tipped (thankfully the cap is screwed tight, small victories) near the brick and jumps when a dryer door slams shut, bonking his head on the metal door handle.

"Shit!" His eyes smart, and he tumbles forward onto his hands and knees in the confusion, tripping over the brick. The brick comes with him skidding across the floor just far enough to slam into his other shin and make his whisper another curse, "holy fuck!"

"Are you oka-" Sangyeon's words are cut off by the booming metallic slam of the laundry room falling shut without its brick. Silence hangs thick in the air as Jacob tries to process the image through still shivering vision. The doors closed. The door that never closes is closed. And now Jacob is alone with Sangyeon and the door is closed.  _ oh no _ .

In a moment of pure hysterical desperation, Jacob finds himself crawling forward on his hands and knees on the dirty linoleum floor and desperately turning the knob. It doesn't budge.

"No no no nononononon" He stands and leans back and pulls and pulls and the knob doesn't even think about moving. It doesn't sway or grate or give any hint of promise for potential movement even when Jacob uses his full weight and all the force in his thighs.

"I think it's locked from the outside," comes Sangyeon's voice, timid when Jacob thumps his forehead against the cold metal of the door in defeat. If Jacob was Kevin this is where he would say "no shit, Sherlock!" If Jacob was any of his friends really he would probably have a snarky comeback here. But he is Jacob, so instead he takes a grounding breath, the one his mom's family therapist wanted him to take when his parents would start fighting, and lets it out.

"You are probably right."

It's silent for a few moments that stretch out lazily like cats in the sun, spreading and curling up and around themselves to stretch some more, before Sangyeon speaks.

"Jacob, right?" Wow, Jacob is full of regret. He hopes the ground swallows him whole, he hopes one of those fucking terrifying Old Testament angels with all the eyes and mouths comes to take him away, he hopes this is all some nasty dream.

Instead, Jacob turns around and rests his back against the door, "That's me!" it's not his fakest smile but it's damn near close. "And you're Sangyeon?" Sangyeon smiles and it's Jacob's first real look at him in six months and... Fuck.

He's not dressed as ridiculously as Jacob because the universe is a cruel temptress. He's dressed charmingly, classic golden retriever frat boy that makes Jacob  _ feel _ things in a dumb stupid way that's probably the result of some sort of fucked up internalized homophobia or ingrained toxic masculinity and all the other things Chanhee is trying to liberate him of, but it doesn't make Jacob feel it any less. Sangyeon is classically handsome and approachable and sexy even in the faulty flickering fluorescent lights of the laundry room and Jacob is so fucked.

"The one and only!" Jacob is pretty sure he had a class with a different Sangyeon last term but he doesn't want to burst his bubble. 

"Yeah, uh. Do you have your phone?" Jacob asks after a moment of scrambling for and failing to find the funny charming words he totally knows he has.

Sangyeon seems to flush weirdly enough before he says, "Oh, uh yeah," he fumbles for his phone, "Did you want to put your number in it?"

"What?" Jacob's panic voice is back, "No! I mean, not that you aren't- I just don't have mine and," Jacob is not making sense, he settles for what does make sense, "we are  _ locked _ in here,  _ someone _ needs to call someone to get us out and I don't have my phone."

Sangyeon blinks at Jacob for a few moments, realizing what he meant.

"Oh, you meant like-"

"Yes," Jacob cuts him off. Jacob is an exceedingly patient man, he has been accused of being too patient before, but even he is close to his limit. It's just too much, too much embarrassment for one day, he needs a breather.

"I'll, I'll call a friend," Sangyeon says gently like an apology. Jacob breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'm gonna-", Jacob picks up his discarded laundry detergent and gestures towards his mountain of laundry and Sangyeon nods with an awkward smile Jacob reciprocates before shuffling over to his previously abandoned machine.

Jacob tries not to listen to Sangyeon's conversation, but it's hard, loading up two washing machines isn't a particularly loud or time-consuming activity, and he is still pathetically phoneless.

As a result, he hears pretty much all of Sangyeon's pathetically short phone call.

"Juyeon, it's me, Sangyeon, listen, I think you're in class right now, but when you get out you  _ gotta _ haul ass to the laundry room in my building, me and - uh, Jacob? Do you remember? well actually, it's not important but me and another guy are stuck in the laundry room and you gotta come let us out. Seriously, it's like, an emergency."

Does Jacob personally think this is an emergency? Yes. Is he still a little offended that Sangyeon would call it an emergency? Also, yes. Sangyeon isn't the one with his hairy thighs on display thank you very much.

Jacob makes himself take a few deep breaths. Things aren't great, but ultimately they could be much worse, and the only way things can get better, is if he pulls himself together. Time to compartmentalize, yes he's trapped in a room with his one awkward hookup, but Sangyeon shows no interest in forcing Jacob to talk about it so if he can play it cool he can make it out of this still breathing, and with a shred of dignity. And some bruises from his fall, but hey, dignity is really the important thing here.

Step one of playing it cool: starting his load of laundry. This is the easiest step but hey, it’s a start! Step one, success!

Step two of playing it cool: not hiding in the corner. Jacob makes himself turn around and very casually, super chill like, hop up onto the lid of the big dryers that face the door. Sitting on top of a dryer is totally something chill people do, and it shows that (even if it's a little wrong) that he isn't scared of being in the same place as Sangyeon. Step two, success! 

Jacob now faces a new problem. This is about when he would take out his phone but he isn’t so fortunate. Gosh, if only he had his phone. If he had his phone he would be absolutely blowing up the groupchat, calling in every single one of the numerous favors he is owed to try and convince one of his friends to ditch their class halfway through to get him out of this even a minute faster. The worst part maybe is that Jacob  _ knows _ that Kevin is his CS class that he’s always finding reasons to skip. The kind of intro class that is so huge the professor doesn’t bother with attendance or learning names and faces, and people like Kevin Moon frequently decide they can teach themselves the material. 

And Jacob can’t even call him because it’s not like he has his number memorized. 

Jacob smacks his own cheek once and decides that Step three of playing it cool is to stop wallowing. Even though his pity party is just so fun and inviting, Jacob has to stop. 

It’s just when Jacob has gone to his happy place (thinking about the latest episode of The Empty Bowl) and started to kick his bruised legs that Sangyeon sits on the dryer next to his. Goodbye sweet cereal fantasy. 

“Are your legs okay?” Sangyeon phrases it like a question but his eyes are solely focused on Jacob’s poor sweet battered legs. Jacobs legs are still hairy and his thigh muscles a still bulging obscenely in Sophmore year’s JV volley shorts but his knees already look pretty busted and theres a long red scrape on one of his shins. The skin is broken, but only the top layer, just enough for blood to dot but not spill down his skin, some neosporin and he’ll be fine. Second desk drawer from the top if Kevin hasn’t used all of it on paper cuts. Jacob knows he’ll have a few nasty bruises tomorrow but he doesn’t think anyone at the gym will judge him. Oh shit Sangyeon probably expects him to respond. 

“Yeah I’ve had way worse,” Jacob says and then flushes when Sangyeon’s eyes go wide. He really really hopes Sangyeon isn’t also thinking about Jacob on his knees on dirty hardwood (actually, when Jacob is feeling extra lonely at night he hopes, he really hopes, that Sangyeon still thinks about Jacob, in the good part, before everything went to shit. It’s pathetic, but he hopes that Sangyeon thinks about the messy boy from the party like Jacob sometimes thinks of him).

“I used to play volleyball so my legs would get a lot of bruises from that,” Jacob rambles, trying to make any part of the conversation feel normal. 

“I can tell.” 

Haha, what? What??

“Your shorts!” Sangyeon blurts, and Jacob aggressively makes understanding noises and nods. He is in hell. 

“Oh haha, yeah, these are old, laundry day you know?” Jacob is trying too hard to be normal and relatable and it’s failing but Jacob, for the life of him, cannot remember the way he normally talks. 

“Yeah, totally,” Sangyeon clears his throat, and it’s a small relief that he is also suffering, “so, uh, how long did you play for?” 

Jacob pulls at the wrinkled hem of his shorts, trying to get them to lay a little flatter on his thighs, “about six years, and I work at a camp for it back home, but that doesn’t really count to me.” This is safer ground, Jacob could talk about volleyball all day. This is safe ground.

“I think that counts!”

Jacob smiles, a small thing, “If you say so.” 

“I say so. What position did you play?”

“Setter. Always setter.” 

“Cool, that’s really-” Sangyeon cuts himself off, “do you still have the knee pads?” 

The same moment Jacob makes a noise of surprise Sangyeon smacks himself on the face. The laundry room is silent for a moment, just the echoes of Sangyeon’s slap reverberating in the space. Oh no. 

“Okay I have to confess something,” Sangyeon says, beginning what can only be a terrible sentence. 

Jacob should cut him off, but he’s polite so instead he makes another small shocked sound. 

“I got like no sleep last night, or uh, or the night before that really, I’m an architecture student this is fine, I’m really fine,” Jacob squints at him and huh. Beneath the veneer of sweet frat boy and Jacob’s vision of him, Sangyeon definitely looks a little worse for wear, rough skin and dark circles. Still devastatingly handsome though (Jacob would still hit it though). He doesn’t look fine.

Sangyeon continues, “but yeah, so I’m a little sleep deprived and look you might not remember but at the Theta Beta Zeta party last semester-” 

“I remember,” Jacob cuts him off because he does not wa, nt to hear the end of that sentence.

“You do?” Sanyeon says, and he’s so tired Jacob can watch the realization wash over him, “yeah so I just, I am. Distracted.” Sangyeon ends with bright red ears. 

“You’re distracted?” Jacob asks.

“Can we pretend I didn’t say anything?” Sangyeon says after a moment. 

Jacob sighs, oh how he would love to but, “I’m afraid we can’t.”

“Listen, I just. I mean. You ran off and I was so freaked out you know because I didn’t know if I did something wrong and then,” Sangyeon is rambling, it’s cute because he’s never seen him as anything but sure, “and you just ZOOM and you were gone you know? You gave me the best blowjob of my life and then disappeared and I kept looking for you on campus. I went to like, every party last semester and you were never there!” 

“I’m not really a party guy,” Jacob mumbles because it’s the only thing his brain has actually processed. Sangyeon?? Looked?? For him???

“So, I learned!” Jacob can’t help a little laugh, which Sangyeon seems to get because he huffs a laugh to, “do you know how hard it is to describe someone when all you know about them is their very generic name-” 

Jacob cuts him off with a faux-offended, “hey!”

Sangyeon continues, “that they like Carly Rae Jepson and that they occasionally suck dick like an absolute champ?” 

Jacob can’t pretend to hold back his laughter anymore, it’s all just too ridiculous. 

“Like, I tried to ask my frat brothers and they stared at me like I was speaking another language. And then bam, six months later you are here! In my building! And you have like,” Sangyeon makes a vague gesture, “legs and stuff.” 

Jacob repeats him, “legs and stuff,” 

“It’s just a lot for my sleep deprived brain to take in.” Jacob gets it, he got a solid seven hours and it’s still a lot. But there's something he still can’t quite believe.

“You looked for me?” 

“Are you kidding me? I scoured the fucking campus.”

“Why?” Jacob asks flabbergasted. 

“Because you showed up, shouted my favorite song at me, gave me one of the best hook ups of my life and ran away! It was like fucking Cinderella!”

“I puked cum into a frat bathroom toilet it was not like fucking cinderella!”

Another moment of silence. Nice one, Jacob.

Sangyeon cracks up. He laughs the kind of heaving breathless laugh that can only be the result of being at your wits end and Jacob joins him. 

“Thats, that’s why you left?” Sangyeon asks between bellows. 

“Yeah! It was pretty urgent dude!”

Sangyeon laughs a little more but he sounds relieved when he says, “So you didn’t decide immediately after that you regretted it and hated me?” 

Jacob sobers up immediately, and makes a distressed noise, “No! No! I really liked it, I really liked  _ you _ , I was having a lot of fun, I was just embarrassed!”

“ _ You _ were embarrassed? You weren’t the guy who had a hot guy evacuate the building after sucking your dick!”

Jacob cringes, he can imagine that that is not a great feeling. Wait.

“Hot?!”

“Are you kidding me?” Sangyeon laughs again but it seems mostly in disbelief, “I looked for you for months and have spent the last ten minutes thoroughly embarrassing myself and you are just now getting that?” 

“In my defense there’s a LOT happening right now! It’s a lot to process!!” Jacob says, but he laughs with Sangyeon. 

“I’m glad you don’t hate me.” Sangyeon says after a moment, a fond look on his face and Jacob could swear he feels Sangyeon’s eyes on his lips. Jacob can’t help but poke his tongue out to lick them.

“Me too. I’m sorry for avoiding you, I was just so embarrassed.” 

“It’s okay,” Sangyeon grins, “I found you, after all.” 

Jacob blinks and Sangyeon is closer than before, or maybe he’s the one that got closer.

“You found me, what is it you wanted to find me for, again?” Jacob sets the ball. 

“This,” Jacob says leaning in. Spike. 

Their lips meet in a smooth glide, no drunken fumbling and noses bumping, just an easy open mouth kiss. Score. 

Fuck, Jacob hasn’t been kissed like this in a while. Slow and intentional, not lazy, not desperately, just thoroughly and passionately kissed. He missed it. He hums into Sangyeon’s mouth and swears he can feel him smile into the kiss, even as he’s licking across Jacob’s teeth. Jacob leans forward, more onto Sangyeon’s dryer than his own and Sangyeons steadies him with a hand on the small of his back and another squeezing the meat of his thigh. 

Jacob’s hands flutter for a moment before landing on Sangyeon’s bicep and shoulder. He figures as long as Sangyeon is indulging by grabbing his thing he’s allowed a little indulgence too and he isn’t disappointed. Somewhere in the background there's a noise, but Jacob is much too busy with all his indulgence to be distracted right now. 

Someone clears their voice, it’s Chanhee’s boyfriend and apparently Sangyeon’s friend, Juyeon, standing in the doorway. He nods to Jacob and then raises his eyebrow at Sangyeon, judgment clear, “ _ this  _ is your emergency?” 

Jacob almost falls off the dryer in his attempt to disentangle himself but Sangyeon steadies him. Juyeon laughs.

“I can’t believe I left class early and you were in here getting it on.” 

Jacob actually  _ does _ fall off the dryer at that, but it’s okay because he takes Sangyeon down with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Im sorry if either of them is really "ooc" (I wonder what that even means when its rpf lol) because Im not super involved in the fandom but they sure were fun to write! Leave a comment or kudo if you like it or say hi to me on curious cat! Thank you so much!
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [My twitter(minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
